


When You're Far Away

by vincentvandope



Series: Howlkyuu!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentvandope/pseuds/vincentvandope
Summary: Invitations to the December training camps have been sent out and Hinata is utterly disappointed, but rejection has never stopped him before. Kageyama leaves for Tokyo while Hinata spends time at Shiratorizawa Academy, and they both manage to find interesting people and meet again with more questions than answers.(part 5 of the Howlkyuu!! series)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Howlkyuu!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127321
Kudos: 15





	1. I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing

Hinata’s phone screen kept lighting up with text notifications that he’d stopped checking a while ago. He was lying on his bed, hands crossed over his stomach, after the volleyball he’d been bouncing against his ceiling had landed on his face and rolled away from him. He hadn’t had the energy to get up and get it, so he’d just stayed where he was. Hinata had been sad during practice, angry on his bike ride home, and now he just felt empty. Natsu had tried to cheer him up, but even she’d given up on him.

  
The doorbell rang. It was late for it to be a delivery. Maybe a neighbor. Her mother called him. “Coming!”

  
He could hear her talking to someone while he walked downstairs. “No, he didn’t tell me, but don’t worry about it! You’re welcome here anytime, Tobio.”

  
Hinata stopped in his tracks. “Tobio!”

  
“Hi, Natsu!” He made a sound that Hinata was very familiar with himself. He would bet anything that Natsu had just jumped him for a hug. When he got to the hall, he saw he’d guessed right. “Hi, Shoyo.”

  
Hinata tried to smile. “Hi.”

  
“Shoyo!” Natsu said while she clung to Kageyama like a little monkey to a tree. “You didn’t tell me Tobio was coming over!”

  
“Sorry,” he turned to his mom, “I’m sorry. I forgot.”

  
“You’ve been off all evening, Shoyo. Are you sure you’re alright?”

  
“Just tired.”

  
She walked over to him and messed up his hair, leaving a kiss on the top of his head. She turned to Kageyama. “Honey, have you had dinner yet?”

  
“Yes, thank you.”

  
“Well, Shoyo said he wasn’t hungry, so how about you two go upstairs to drop your things off and you convince him for me?”

  
“I’ll try.” They started up the stairs and Kageyama whispered, “you weren’t texting me back and I was worried. I can leave, if you want. Also, I lied to your mom and I feel bad about it.”

  
“It’s okay. I just lied to her too.”

  
“But it was my fault.”

  
“I want you to stay.” They got to his room and Hinata took his bag from him and left it on his bed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t feel like talking. But thanks for coming over.”

  
Kageyama hugged him and Hinata let himself be held. A little voice said from the door, “can I have a hug too?”

  
Hinata smiled at her. “Come on, get in here.”

  
“Yes!” Natsu climbed up with their help and threw an arm around each boy’s neck. “Thank you, Tobio!”

  
“What for?”

  
“For making Shoyo smile!” Hinata felt like he might start crying again. “He’s been sad all evening. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him not smiling for so long! I was worried!” She pouted for emphasis. “And you should go to the kitchen, mom’s already setting the table for you!”

  
“Okay. Thank you, Natsu.”

  
“Can I go too?”

  
“Don’t you have to go to sleep soon?”

  
“Can I go until I have to go to sleep?”

  
“Of course you can.”

  
“Yay!” She left Hinata’s shoulder and hang onto Kageyama again. “Will you carry me? I’m tired. It’s almost my bed time.”

  
“Do you want to sit on my shoulders?”

  
“Yes!” He helped her up and held her hands for balance, and they went downstairs again, Hinata ready to catch Natsu if she fell, but she didn’t. They had practice walking around like that. Natsu had discovered that she liked to be tall, especially taller than Hinata.

  
His mom was taking a bowl of soup out of the microwave. “Are you sure you don’t want anything?”

  
“No, thank you.”

  
“Can I at least get you a glass of milk?”

  
Hinata watched amused as Kageyama pursed his lips and accepted. “Thank you so much.”

  
After tidying up the kitchen and saying good night to his mom, they went to get ready for sleep. Kageyama looked at the hoodie he’d given to Hinata, hanging from the hook on his door. He took off the sweatshirt he was wearing. “Do you want me to switch them? That one probably doesn’t even smell like me anymore.”

  
“Wait,” Hinata put the old one on, “I’ll sleep with it tonight. That way you can have it smell like me.”

  
Kageyama kissed him. “I love you, Shoyo.” Hinata smiled. “You didn’t giggle? It really got to you, didn’t it?”

  
“Yeah, I… I don’t know. I love you too.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“Don’t apologize!”

  
“I feel guilty about it. Are you mad at me?”

  
Hinata took his hand. “Of course not! I’m really happy for you. I am. I’m just… jealous too. I don’t know.”

  
“Do you want to sleep?”

  
“Yes.” They got in his bed. Hinata wanted to fall asleep and let the day end, he really did. But the darkness was making him emotional again. “Why wasn’t I invited to any of the camps? Not even the one for Miyagi first-years?”

  
Kageyama hugged him tighter. “I don’t know.”

  
“I want to get better too!”

  
“You can get better practicing with the rest of the team.”

  
“But I want to go.”

  
“I know. What if we kidnap Tsukishima? We’ll get you a blond wig and glasses and no one will notice the difference.”

  
Hinata laughed in spite of himself. “Okay. Sounds like a plan.” They were silent for a while. “Will you text me from Tokyo?”

  
“Of course I will.”

  
“I want to know everything that happens. Everything you learn.”

  
“I’ll call you every night.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Good night, Shoyo.”

  
“Good night, Tobio.”

  
. . .

  
It wasn’t easy, but Kageyama finally found himself in front of the building were the All-Japan Youth Training Camp would be taking place. He came face to face to a guy in a green and yellow tracksuit, and they stared at each other.

  
“Karasuno High School…” he said through his face mask. “That’s the team that beat Wakatoshi.”

  
Kageyama frowned. “You’re a werewolf.”

  
The guy raised an eyebrow that sported two moles on top of it. “Your thing is weirder.”

  
“Is it?”

  
“Was he sick? Hurt?”

  
“I don’t think so?”

  
“Did your team cheat or something?”

  
“Don’t say those things!” Another boy in the same tracksuit appeared behind him. “I’m so sorry. Komori Motoya.”

  
“Kageyama Tobio.”

  
Komori stared intently at the guy. He sighed. “Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

  
“You’re going to the camp too?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Are you waiting for someone?”

  
Kageyama shook his head and followed them in. They were checked in and given the keys to their rooms. Kageyama went to his and dropped his bag off. He texted Hinata to let him know he was already there and went to head down for the introduction, but Sakusa was standing on the corridor next to his open door with a panicked look in his eyes.

  
“You okay?”

  
A guy with dyed blond hair got out of the next room. He looked at Sakusa, who wasn’t answering, and then at Kageyama. “Did he see a ghost?”

  
Sakusa muttered something. “We can’t hear you.”

  
If looks could kill, Kageyama would have been resting in peace after his. “There’s a cockroach in my room.”

  
“Okay? Step on it?”

  
“That’s disgusting.”

  
The blond laughed. “Then you got yourself a roommate, dude!”

  
Sakusa’s fists started shaking. “Could one of you please kill it.”

  
“City boys…” The blond sighed and walked into his room. There was a thump and a crunch. Sakusa brought a hand to his mouth. He got paler. The blond walked out with a tissue crumpled up in his hand. “Done.”

  
“Did you touch anything else?”

  
He dropped the dead cockroach in a trash bin and turned to him. “You think I stole something or what?”

  
“No, touch. What did you touch?”

  
He looked at Kageyama, who just shrugged. “That tissue and the floor, I guess?”

  
Sakusa got back to his room. The blond and Kageyama stared at each other. There were spray bottle sounds coming from it. Sakusa came back out, took off a pair of latex gloves and threw them in the bin along with another tissue. “The presentation is about to start.”

  
He headed for the stairs without them. The blond scuffed. “You’re welcome? That’s that Sakusa guy, right?”

  
“Yes.” They started to follow him, but Kageyama’s phone vibrated in his pocket. “I should leave this in my room. Go ahead.”

  
“Alright, see you.”

  
He checked his phone one last time. The Karasuno group chat was quickly filling up with texts. Apparently Hinata had done something. The first messages had disappeared from his screen thanks to Tanaka and Noya’s laughing emojis, so he scrolled back up to Daichi’s first text. Kageyama sat on the bed and smiled to himself.


	2. Questions

During the Sakusa incident, Kageyama had been too distracted, but at the introduction he did notice that there was something weird about the blond. And also that he’d forgotten to introduce himself.

  
“By the way, I’m Kageyama Tobio,” he said when they were sent to warm up for the first practice match.

  
“Miya Atsumu.”

  
There were other werewolves at the camp besides him and Sakusa, but while Miya was undoubtedly something, his scent wasn’t like a werewolf’s. “What are you?”

  
He snorted. “Is everyone here this rude or is it just you two?”

  
“I apologize.”

  
“It’s fine.” He smirked. “It’s entertaining. A little bit of nice and a little bit of spice.”

  
“What?”

  
“Nevermind. This place is full of dogs, isn’t it?”

  
“What?”

  
“Werewolves.” Miya shook his head. The coach called for the match to begin. “You’re a little slow, aren’t you?”

  
“Seriously, what are you?”

  
“A kitsune.”

  
Kageyama waited for an explanation and when it didn’t come, he just said, “okay.”

  
“You don’t know what that means, do you?”

  
“A fox.”

  
“But do you know what it means?”

  
Kageyama didn’t. “Yes.”

  
Bibs started to be handed out for the game. Miya got up. “Let’s see if you can at least play, ‘cause you lie like shit.”

  
After practice, Kageyama texted Coach Ukai.

> KAGEYAMA: Hello. I hope everything’s going well. Do you know what kitsunes are?
> 
>   
> COACH UKAI: well? i really hope you didnt know what hinata was planning
> 
>   
> COACH UKAI: five laps around the gym when you get back if you did and didnt stop him
> 
>   
> KAGEYAMA: i didnt
> 
>   
> COACH UKAI: kitsunes are mythical foxes
> 
>   
> COACK UKAI: shapeshifters, i think
> 
>   
> KAGEYAMA: but they are real
> 
>   
> COACH UKAI: no they aren’t
> 
>   
> KAGEYAMA: i just met one
> 
>   
> COACH UKAI: shit
> 
>   
> COACH UKAI: ill ask around
> 
>   
> COACH UKAI: ill tell you what i find

It made him feel a little better that his druid also didn’t know about kitsunes, but he’d hoped to know about them before facing Miya again. He texted Hinata.

> KAGEYAMA: im done for the day, going for a bath
> 
>   
> KAGEYAMA: call after dinner?

  
. . .

  
Hinata’s plan to join the Miyagi Training Camp for first-years didn’t go as he’d hoped. Coach Ukai had given him a stern talk, Daichi had yelled at him for his rudeness, and Saeko had mostly just laughed and praised his courage. After all of that, it did seem like a bad idea, but he’d been so sure they would let him join. At least they were letting him stay, even if it was as a ball boy. Coach Ukai had said not to take it for granted, and he would do his best.

  
When the official practice for the day was over, some of the participants invited him to play, and he did, ecstatic at the opportunity. He joined Koganegawa, the new setter for Date Tech that he hadn’t gotten to play against yet, as well as others he did know already, like Hyakuzawa or Kunimi. Even Tsukishima played with them, seeming less annoyed at him after a full day of watching him pick up stray volleyballs and fill up water bottles.

  
Once it was time for dinner, they left, and Hinata grabbed his backpack to start his long bike ride home. He thought of his pajamas, the travel toothbrush he’d bought for the camp, everything he brought here for nothing. He didn’t want to get sad again, so he grabbed his phone to text Kageyama.

  
“Hey, Hinata Shoyo!”

  
He turned. The only person from Shiratorizawa invited to the camp even though it was taking place at the Academy, Goshiki, was walking towards him. “Hey!”

  
He approached him. “You’re a werewolf, right?” he whispered.

  
Hinata hoped his poker face was good enough. He was fairly sure, based on scent, that Goshiki was not a werewolf. “Uh… what?”

  
“Yeah, I’m going to be one pretty soon too,” he said, resting his hands on his hips. “How did you become one?”

  
“I was bitten?”

  
“Were you one of those who got turned in April? When that alpha was running around?”

  
Hinata swallowed. “Yes.”

  
“That’s so cool.”

  
“Uh… You said you’re going to be one?”

  
“I’m kind of on probation to become one. If everything goes well, Ushijima will turn me.” He smiled and raised a hand. “Fingers crossed.”

  
“You want to be a werewolf?”

  
“Of course! You don’t?”

  
“Do you know that are hunters and other stuff? It’s dangerous.” Hinata gripped the straps of his backpack tighter. “Ushijima and Tendou have almost died like twice since I’ve known them. Some of my friends too.”

  
“But they didn’t, because they’re werewolves and they can protect themselves.”

  
“That’s not always-“

  
“Goshiki!”

  
Coach Washijo was waiting on the door that led further into Shiratorizawa Academy. Hinata was standing before the one that would take him out to the street. Goshiki gave him a weird look. “See you tomorrow.”

  
“Yeah. See you.” Kageyama had texted him.

> HINATA: im about to head home. I could put you on speaker and you can keep me company?

Kageyama’s call appeared on his screen seconds after.

  
. . .

  
The next day was the same for Hinata. He worked with the other ball boys for the whole day, and trained with the players after practice. They’d had a match against the Shiratorizawa third-years, where Tendou had absolutely lost it when he heard about what Hinata had done. He and Ushijima had stayed for the extra practice, mostly to watch. They were still there when Hinata said goodbye to Tsukishima and the rest as they left to have dinner, and he overheard them while he walked over to his backpack.

  
“Isn’t this the one who isn’t even from Sendai?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“And they’re gonna make him leave without dinner? This late?”

  
“Well, he was not invited.” A pause. “Are you adopting another crow?” Still silence from Tendou. “Do whatever you want.”

  
“Hey, small fry!”

  
“Hi, Tendou!”

  
“You wanna practice some more?”

  
Hinata looked at the door. “Maybe tomorrow? It’s pretty late, and I live an hour from here.”

  
Tendou turned around. It was only Ushijima and them in the gym. “That is unacceptable. Do you wanna stay here?”

  
“They won’t let me.”

  
“Kid, unlike Washijo, I have a heart. If you wanna save yourself the trip and tell your parents that they’re letting you stay here, I’ll get you dinner and a bed. What do you say?”

  
The way back home was very long, and very cold. “Really?”

  
Tendou turned to Ushijima. “Didn’t that just break your heart?”

  
“I am going to dinner.”

  
“You’re staying and training with us.” His expression didn’t change. “Pretty please?”

  
His face still remained the same, but he took a volleyball from the cart. Hinata left his backpack on the floor again and ran towards the net with a smile on his face.

  
He wasn’t sure how long they trained for, but at some point, Tendou went away. Ushijima told him to talk to his parents, so Hinata called and told his mom that they were letting him stay for the weekend with the other kids. He’d forgotten to unpack when he got home the previous night, and he’d been too sleepy to remember in the morning, so Hinata still had his things with him.

  
Tendou came back whistling happily. “C’mon, I’m starving! Let’s go!”

  
Ushijima asked him if he had anything to hide his hair and be less conspicuous, so Hinata threw on the hoodie Kageyama had given him before leaving for Tokyo.

  
The cafeteria was deserted. Hinata looked at the rows of tables, the empty trays behind the counters that had probably held dinner for the Shiratorizawa students and the camp participants. Again, there was nothing for him.

  
A man walked out of the metal doors that led to the kitchen. He gave Tendou a set of keys. “Here you go. Leave me some if it’s good.”

  
“Thanks, man!” He waved to Hinata and Ushijima and left. The three of them went into the kitchen. Tendou started to take out pans and utensils. “You cook, small fry?” At his confirmation, he laughed delightedly. “Let’s make dinner then. How’s blondie?”

  
“Fine. She’s really happy lately.” Hinata followed him to the pantry and held the ingredients Tendou handed him. “They let you guys cook here?”

  
“They let me cook. I’m friends with the kitchen staff. They let me bake, and I make extra for them.”

  
Hinata turned to Ushijima. “Can I ask you a question?”

  
“Of course.”

  
“It’s just that Goshiki told me that you’re going to make him a werewolf.”

  
“I am thinking about it. But that was not a question.”

  
Hinata sighed. “I guess my question is why?”

  
“So that there are more werewolves. You have seen by now that we face many threats.”

  
“But hunters aren’t a threat for him right now. But they’ll be, if he becomes a werewolf.”

  
“Some people want to be werewolves, when presented with the chance.” Tendou gestured for him to keep watch over a pot and he walked over to the fire. “You did not get one, but he did. And he accepted it."

  
“Wouldn’t you?” Tendou asked. “If you’d been given the choice?”

  
Hinata didn’t know what to answer.


	3. Just Give Me One Bad Night

Hinata called Kageyama while they had dinner. His second day had gone much like the first, but Coach Ukai got back to him about the kitsune thing, and Kageyama caught him up on it.

  
After taking a bath and finally using his travel toothbrush for the first time, Hinata made his way back to his room for the night. Tendou had insisted that he took his bed, since he didn’t sleep there anyway. He used the keys they’d lent him and walked into their room.

  
Ushijima was sitting at one of the desks, working on a computer. On the other one there was a haul of food Tendou had swiped from the kitchen for Hinata to have breakfast and lunch the next day. He was in the bottom bunk, reading the latest Shounen Jump. “Everything okay?”

  
“Yes. Thank you again for letting me stay.”

  
“No problem, kid.” He closed the magazine. “Are you going to bed? Do you want to read this? I just finished it.”

  
“Thanks, but I think I’m going to sleep.”

  
“Okay!”

  
“Good night, Hinata.”

  
“Good night!”

  
“Want another blanket?”

  
“No, thanks.” Hinata sent a good night text to Kageyama and slipped his phone under the pillow. “Good night!”

  
“Night, small fry!”

  
He fell asleep before Ushijima stopped working on emails. He woke up to no light, so he checked his phone. It was early morning, but he had to pee. Going to the bathroom in places other than his home was usually a terrible experience for Hinata, but he really needed to go, and everyone would be sleeping anyway. So he went.

  
He didn’t want to bother his hosts, so he used his werewolf sight to see in the dark, and got down from the top bunk as silently as possible. He looked at them. Ushijima had an arm out of the blanket and his hand was resting on Tendou’s neck. Hinata thought back to what Noya said in the gym, after Tendou got shot by the hunters. It looked to him like Ushijima was checking his heartbeat, even asleep. He missed Kageyama. Hinata let the door the slightest bit open so the lock turning wouldn’t wake them up.

  
Hinata was arriving to the bathroom when somebody walked out. He hid behind a corner and waited. The person had stopped and he thought he’d been discovered, but the steps started again and then faded out. He was in the clear.

  
Or that’s what he believed, until he got back to Ushijima and Tendou’s room and found the door closed. He checked for a second time, looked at the other rooms, but he was in the right place. He heard steps again.

  
“What are you doing here?” Goshiki whispered. “Did Ushijima let you stay?”

  
“Did you close the door?”

  
“I asked first!”

  
“I don’t have a key!”

  
“You also didn’t have an invitation! What if I tell Coach Washijo? He’ll kick you out then!”

  
“Please-“

  
The door behind Hinata opened. Goshiki looked up and froze. “Hey, kid.” Tendou’s hand landed on Hinata’s shoulder. “You forgot to take the key.” He stepped away so he could walk in. “Packs are about having each other’s backs. That’s the only way we survive. Jealousy won’t get you anywhere.” Goshiki didn’t say anything. “You should think about that. Is there anything else you needed, Tsutomu?” Hinata heard him gulp, but he stayed quiet. “Good night.”

  
“G-good night.”

  
Tendou closed the door. “You okay, small fry?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“C’mon, sleepy time.” He helped to tuck him in before disappearing out of Hinata’s sight. He slept through the rest of the night.

  
. . .

  
Kageyama got up early to go for a run before the camp’s activities started and found someone warming up in the hall, having had the same idea.

  
“Hey, man,” Miya said with a nod. “You run too?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Wanna go together?”

  
“Sure.”

  
“You know the area?”

  
“Not at all.”

  
“Let’s explore, then.”

  
They ran for half an hour before stopping in a park to rest and head back. Kageyama had been reading up about kitsunes, and he was very curious.

  
“So can you, like, shoot fire or lightning or something?” He cringed at his tone. Hinata was right, he really had to learn how to talk to people.

  
“I can sometimes.”

  
“Do it now.”

  
“I can’t right now.”

  
“So you can’t.”

  
“I can make fire, but not now!” A vein was starting to pop on his forehead.

  
“Can you shapeshift?”

  
“Not yet.” He started stretching. Kageyama was getting cold himself. “I have like thirty years at least before I’m supposed to be able to do that.”

  
“How old are you?”

  
“Seventeen.”

  
“I thought kitsunes were supposed to be ancient.”

  
“Well, we have to start somewhere! But don’t worry, I won’t lose my good looks. I’m probably not gonna change much for the next couple centuries.”

  
Kageyama nodded. “Do you know any old ones?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“And can they do cool stuff?”

  
“I can do cool stuff too!”

  
“Such as?”

  
“Shoot fire sometimes.”

  
“Right…” Kageyama got up to stretch too. “But not right now.”

  
“I can do more things! Look.” He stretched his hand out and a little fox appeared on his palm. It chased its tail and looked at Kageyama, barking. “Touch it!” Kageyama tried, but his hand went through. “Damn, I thought it would work. At least I finally got the hang of auditory illusions! You heard it bark, right?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“With more practice I could make you believe you could touch it too.” He closed his fist and when he opened it again, it was gone. He gave him another one of his flirty smiles. “And I can do something else.”

  
“What?”

  
“You’ll see.”

  
. . .

  
The sun was setting, and Hinata and Kageyama were back at their picnic spot in the mountain. The city of Sendai was getting ready for the night, thousands of white squares in the windows, halos of yellow around streetlights, moving lights from the passing cars. It was beautiful, and he went to tell Hinata that it was, but Hinata was no longer there.

  
“What’s up?”

  
Kageyama moved away from Miya. “What?”

  
He had his stupid smirk on again. “This is the something else.”

  
“What?”

  
“I can manipulate people’s dreams. Who was that?”

  
“My boyfriend.”

  
“Aw.” He pouted. “Sorry I kicked him out. You can kiss me, if you want.”

  
“I’m good.”

  
He wiggled his eyebrows. “It’s not cheating if you’re dreaming.”

  
“Can you get out?”

  
“God, you’re boring.” He rolled his eyes and looked out at the city. “Good night, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes. I’m gonna check out what Sakusa’s up to. Maybe I’ll make him dream about the cockroach again.”

  
Next morning in the cafeteria, Miya gave him a wink before sitting next to Sakusa. Much to Komori’s surprise and Miya’s amusement, Sakusa took one look at him and got up immediately, taking his tray of unfinished breakfast and leaving it on a counter before disappearing. Kageyama shook his head at Miya, but he just laughed and shot another wink his way.

  
It was going to be the last day of camp for both him and Hinata, and Kageyama could not wait to go back to Sendai. The experience had been amazing in regards to getting volleyball practice and watching new people play, but he missed Karasuno, and he missed Hinata, and he wanted his next night of sleep to happen as far from a kitsune as possible.


	4. Answers

Goshiki had been avoiding Hinata, but after the last practice match of the camp, he approached him again. “I’m really sorry about the other night. I got jealous and I took it out on you.”

  
Hinata thought he seemed sincere, so he nodded. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

  
“So you’re friends with Ushijima and Tendou, right?”

  
“Yeah, I guess.”

  
He looked at the floor. “Could you tell them that I’d be a good werewolf? I’d owe you one.”

  
“Why do you want to be one so bad?” Hinata didn’t let him answer. “I don’t get it! The full moon sucks and people want to kill you-“

  
“Yeah, but you’re super strong and you never get sick, and it’s cool most of the time! Isn’t it?” Goshiki was meeting his eyes now, and he looked mad. “You’re so lucky you got bitten! I want to and now they probably won’t! You’re so selfish!”

  
He walked away before Hinata could say anything else, which was just as well, since he didn’t know what to say. Goshiki disappeared through the doorway where Kunimi had been standing. He came up to him. “You alright, man?”

  
“Would you want to be a werewolf if you weren’t one already?”

  
He blinked at Hinata. “Uh… yes. I chose the bite.”

  
“Did you know about hunters?”

  
“Yeah.” Hinata glanced towards the door again, but Goshiki was gone. Was he lucky? He didn’t feel lucky. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

  
“Yes.” He held a hand out to Kunimi. “Do you need me to fill up your water bottle?”

  
“The camp’s over.”

  
“Oh, right. Habit."

  
“Uh… How’s Kageyama?”

  
“He’s good. He was invited to the sub-18 National Training Camp.”

  
“Oh, that’s great.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Well,” he said, zipping up his jacket, “tell him I said hi.”

  
“Why don’t you tell him yourself? You really can’t talk to him?”

  
Kunimi looked away and shrugged. “I don’t know. We were told not to, but it was a while ago. I’m not sure.”

  
“You should just talk to him. You can be friends even if you’re in different packs.”

  
“Maybe he doesn’t even want to be my friend anymore.” He laughed weakly. “I wouldn’t blame him.”

  
“I could ask him.”

  
“Oh, no. Don’t.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because it’s embarrassing?”

  
“Well, can I have your number?”

  
“I really don’t want you to ask him.”

  
Hinata smiled innocently. “No, just to have it! Everyone’s exchanging numbers here. Koganegawa was just asking around earlier.”

  
Kunimi looked wary, but accepted Hinata’s phone. “Don’t ask him.”

  
“I won’t!” He pocketed the phone and started to leave. “See you around!”

  
. . .

> HINATA: kunimi told me to say hi. He asked about you. Do you want to be his friend again?

  
Kageyama frowned. After Kunimi came by to talk to him in the Sendai packs’ meeting, he’d assumed they were still friends, so the question stung a little, but he didn’t feel like admitting it.

> KAGEYAMA: yeah, sure
> 
>   
> HINATA: cool! I’ll send you his contact info

  
“Bye, Kageyama! We’ll see you at Nationals!”

  
He found Komori waving at him as he left with Sakusa. He waved back. Sakusa gave him the barest nod after Komori smacked his arm.

  
Kageyama pulled up Google Maps on his phone, sure that he wouldn’t find the train station again on his own. Someone slapped him in the back.

  
“See you in January, werewolf.”

  
“You’re going to Nationals too?”

  
Miya fixed his hair. “Inarizaki High. I hope we get to play against each other. See who’s the best setter, huh?”

  
“Sure.”

  
They shook hands. Miya’s eyes lit up. At first, Kageyama thought they were yellow, like a werewolf’s, but they weren’t. His eyes shone orange, a changing shade that reminded him of a sizzling fire. Kageyama’s own eyes lit up as if in answer. He could see the bright blue on the kitsune’s pupils.

  
“See, I was right!” He let go. “There’s the spice. See you!”

  
Kageyama blinked and looked around to make sure no one had seen them. Miya was already gone. He shook his head and looked at the map.

  
Once he was on the train home, which he almost missed because he got lost again, he saved Kunimi’s number and opened a new text conversation. He kept writing and deleting his first message. He finally gave up and sent it.

> KAGEYAMA: hey, its kageyama

  
What if Hinata had misread the situation and they really weren’t friends anymore, and he also didn’t want to be friends with him again, and he was just making a fool of himself and-

> KUNIMI: hey, man. How was the camp?
> 
>   
> KAGEYAMA: interesting. How was your camp?
> 
>   
> KUNIMI: it was alright. I think your boyfriend made an enemy though
> 
>   
> KAGEYAMA: what?
> 
>   
> KUNIMI: I got there and this kid from shiratorizawa, number 8 with the straight bangs, he was yelling at him
> 
>   
> KAGEYAMA: ill ask him. Thanks
> 
>   
> KUNIMI: anyway youre probably busy so we can talk later if you want
> 
>   
> KAGEYAMA: actually im on the train going back to sendai. We should catch up some day
> 
>   
> KUNIMI: im not really doing anything right now
> 
>   
> KAGEYAMA: cool. So what did you guys do at camp?

  
. . .

  
Hinata and Kageyama met in the hallway during class break. Kageyama thought Hinata was a little off again, so he nudged him with his elbow. “Hey, are you doing okay?”

  
“I don’t think I ever asked you, but you chose the bite too, right?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“And Oikawa told you about hunters and all that stuff before.”

  
“Yes.” He tapped Hinata’s nose. “Hey, no frowning for you. Is this about the Goshiki thing?”

  
“He said I was lucky. For being bitten.”

  
“Would you rather be human?”

  
“I’m not sure.” Hinata tried to smile, but Kageyama could see that it wasn’t one of his usual, earnest grins. “He said that it’s cool most of the time, and that’s true, but… I don’t know. It’s also scary.” He looked out the window. The sun was shining over the snow-covered school grounds and some students were doing a snowball battle. Hinata had his hands on the windowsill, and Kageyama put one over his.

  
“I’m glad you are a werewolf, so I don’t have to hide it from you. And because I also think it’s cool to be a werewolf.”

  
“Why did you choose to become one?”

  
Kageyama shrugged. “It sounded fun. Being stronger, the whole healing thing. Being special. And a lot of the people I went with around that time were, so it felt right. To be part of a pack.”

  
“And you don’t regret it? Ever?”

  
“When the Kindaichi thing happened… I did. But there’s no coming back from it, so it’s useless to regret it.” He ran his thumb over Hinata’s. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to decide. But it’s not so bad, is it?”

  
“No. It’s not.” He blinked quickly a couple times and looked up at him. “Maybe I’d rather be a kitsune. What you told me sounded super cool!”

  
“I guess.”

  
“Fire? Walking into people’s dreams? We are just like stronger humans and not much else. That’s cooler.”

  
“I didn’t like that guy much.”

  
“You said he was going to be there at Nationals right?” He nodded. “Will you introduce us? I have so many questions.”

  
“Yeah, sure.”

  
“Yes!” At least Hinata looked honestly happy now. “But you know what? I think I’m glad I’m not a banshee. It seems very stressful.”

  
“Yeah, agreed. Although Yachi said she can fight now.”

  
“Right! Oh, I hope I can see her do what she told us about. Actually, banshees are super cool too. Are werewolves the lamest supernatural creature?”

  
“I think we’re cool.”

  
“What else is out there?”

  
Kageyama shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess we’ll keep finding out.”

  
Hinata rested his head on his arm. “I can’t wait.”


	5. Make A Wish (Epilogue)

Kageyama was nervous as he walked up to Hinata’s home. Since they hadn’t been dating when Hinata’s birthday happened, he’d asked him not to give him a gift for his, so they’d be on equal ground. He’d promised, but Kageyama wasn’t sure if he’d meant it.

  
Hinata’s mom opened the door. “Honey, happy birthday!”

  
“Thank you!”

  
“Tobio!” Natsu ran towards him with her little arms spread out, so he lifted her up for a hug. She put her hands over his eyes. “Let’s go to the kitchen!”

  
“But I can’t see.”

  
“But you can’t look!”

  
“Let me help you,” Hinata’s mom said, taking his arm. “A couple more steps and then to the left.”

  
Kageyama was pretty sure he could have done the trip with his eyes closed, but he let her guide him. A door closed and Natsu’s hands left his face. “Happy birthday!”

  
The lights were off and the curtains were drawn over the kitchen windows, so the main source of light were the candles on the cake Hinata was holding.

  
Natsu started tapping his head. “Make a wish, come on!”

  
Kageyama laughed. There were so many things he wanted. For everyone to be safe. For Karasuno to win Nationals. For Hinata to be happy. He blew the candles out.

  
“Yay!” Natsu clapped and lost balance, but Kageyama held on to her. “I’m hungry! Let’s eat the cake!”

  
Hinata left it on the table and the lights came back. The cake had white and blue frosting and Natsu had written ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBIO’ in icing, along with hearts and flowers and a doodle he was fairly sure was supposed to be a milk carton.

  
“Happy birthday, Tobio.”

  
He hugged Hinata. “Thank you. I love it.”

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

  
“I love you too!” Natsu gave him a kiss on the cheek and then started pulling on his hair. “Let me down! I want cake!”

  
“Natsu, you’re going to hurt him.”

  
“Sorry!”

  
“It’s okay,” he said, helping her down to the floor. “Did you decorate it?”

  
“Yes! Isn’t it pretty?”

  
“It’s really pretty, thank you.”

  
“Shoyo and mom made it, but I did the most important part!”

  
“I love it, Natsu.”

  
His mom was cutting the cake and Natsu went to get a piece. “Let’s let the birthday boy try it first, Natsu.”

  
“Okay!” She gave him the plate. “Hurry!”

  
Hinata took spoons out of a drawer and handed him one. Kageyama tried the cake. He was trying very hard not to cry of happiness. “It’s amazing.”

  
“Can I try it now, mom?”

  
“Here you go.”

  
“Thank you so much.”

  
“Oh, stop it,” Hinata’s mom hugged him again. “Happy birthday, Tobio. Let’s sit down and eat like civilized people, come on…” Natsu had ignored the spoon and was eating cake with her hands. Her face was already a blue mess. “Natsu!”

  
“It tastes better like this!”

  
“Yeah?” Kageyama left the spoon on the plate and took the slice with his hand. He bit into it. “She might be onto something.”

  
Hinata followed them and nodded. “Yup. Agreed.”

  
His mom sighed. “At least don’t speak with food in your mouth, Shoyo.”

  
“Sorry, mom!”


End file.
